Isabella
by viv123
Summary: After graduation, Bella follows Edward to college. They've never really spoken, but Edward writes a nice message to Bella in her yearbook, so she decides to take a chance. AH/AU. B/E B/J
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** The characters are Stephenie Meyer's. Based on the television show Felicity.

**Prologue**

(Bella recording her voice)

_Hey, Leah._

_It's been a while since we've "talked." I guess I should start off by saying, I'm in New York. Yeah. I know. What the hell am I doing in New York? I'm here because of a boy. You remember me talking about Edward Cullen? Well, at graduation, I found out that he was going to NYU. He wrote this lovely message in my yearbook, and I thought, "Why not? I only live once. Right?" _

_I've never done anything substantially impulsive in my entire life. I've sat on the sidelines watching all of my classmates just _do_ whatever they want. I've lived my life the way I thought my parents would want me to live my life. I was going to go to UW to make my parents happy. I was going to be a teacher to follow in my mom's footsteps and have a nice, quiet life in a small town just like my mom and dad. If I'd stayed in Forks, I probably would have married Jacob and helped your mom with the fish fry every weekend after Charlie and Billy went on their weekly fishing trips. _

_I mean, I'm embarking on my adult life. A life without parents. A life that's supposed to be _mine_. A life that's supposed to be worth living. If I'd gone to UW, it wouldn't have been _my _life. You know?_

_I've never been on a date. I've never really _kissed_ a boy unless you count that awkward kiss after the senior prom with Mike Newton. _

_So, then there's this boy. Edward Cullen. The boy I've always watched from afar and never got to know. I've shared classes with him. I've _sat_ next to him. He tells me these things in my yearbook. He tells me that he wished he'd gotten to know me. He tells me he thinks we might have been friends. He tells me that he's going to be on the other side of the country after graduation._

_So, what do I do? I change all my plans and follow him. Impulsive and maybe a little crazy stalker-ish? Definitely._

_God, Leah. Did I make a colossal mistake? Talk to you later. I miss you._

(Bella burns a CD and puts it in an envelope to send to Leah.)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Story is based on the television show Felicity.

Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Bella POV:

Graduation day. The day I have been looking forward to my entire life. A day I could finally declare independence. Except not really. There's always been a plan. My parents decided for me that I would go to the University of Washington in Seattle. It was just three hours away from my hometown of Forks, Washington making it the perfect place for me to find my way as an independent adult yet still give my overprotective parents the ability to check up on me.

"Edward Cullen!" announced the principal.

I looked toward the stage as the crowd cheered. Edward Cullen was the most popular guy in my graduating class. I've had a crush on him for the past four years. I've never spoken one word to him about anything other than class assignments even though we've shared many, many classes. I don't even think he knows I exist.

"Isabella Swan! Graduating with honors!" announced the principal.

There was a smattering of applause and a loud wolf whistle coming from my dad, Charlie. I ducked my head in embarrassment as I accepted my diploma.

I'm the quintessential "geek." I didn't party a lot in school. I studied hard. I'm probably a teacher's pet because I always get good grades, turn my work in on time, and help out whenever needed.

The graduation ceremony was over and the students threw their caps in the air. Well, I didn't. I ducked my head under my arms hoping I didn't get poked in the eye with the sharp corner of one of the mortar boards. Yeah, that's how geeky I am. Scared of a stupid hat.

"Oh, honey!" my mom said while smothering me in a hug. "I'm so proud of you," she gushed.

"Congratulations, Bells," my dad said while patting me on the back. My dad wasn't an overly affectionate guy. It was fine with me because I wasn't either.

"Ready for dinner? We were thinking The Lodge?" my dad said. The Lodge was the only decent restaurant in Forks. Every one and their brother would probably go there unless they wanted to drive to Port Angeles for dinner.

"Sure, Dad," I said.

At that moment I caught sight of Edward Cullen embracing his parents. I knew his dad really well. I've made enough trips to the ER that Dr. Carlisle Cullen has joked that he wanted to rename the ER after me.

"Um, I'll just meet you there, then?" I said.

"Sure, Bells," my dad said. "Don't take too long."

I waited around until Edward's parents walked away before approaching him.

"Hey," I managed to stutter out. "Um, I was just wondering if you would sign my yearbook? I know that we don't know each other very well, but I'm just trying to get as many signatures as I can," I said lamely.

Edward looked at me for a second as if trying to figure out my name. "Sure. Isabella, right? We had Biology together last year," Edward said with a smile.

"Er, it's Bella. I just go by Bella. And yeah. We were lab partners, actually," I said blushing. I spent an entire year sitting at the same freaking table with this guy, and he can barely remember my name. My self-esteem just shot way up.

"Can I just have a minute? To sign this?" Edward asked gesturing to my yearbook.

"Yeah! Sure! Great!" I said way too enthusiastically.

I gave Edward a little space and he sat down in the middle of the football field and started writing. He wrote for what seemed like forever. What could he possibly be writing about? He doesn't even know that I like to go by _Bella._

Finally, Edward stood up and handed me my yearbook. I glanced at the space where he wrote. There was an entire paragraph there. I squee'd inside.

"Here you go," Edward said smiling at me. "I guess I'll see you around then?"

"Uh, yeah," I said smiling. Then, I kind of freaked out because I didn't know if I actually _would_ see him around.

Edward started walking away when I impulsively asked, "Hey! Where are you going to college?"

"NYU," he said turning around with a smile. "What about you?"

"That's pretty undecided, actually," I said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bella POV:

_Isabella,_

_For four years, I've gone to high school with you, and never really _knew_ you. I have wondered about you, though. You're the quiet girl who was smart and polite…never really got into trouble (unlike me, ha!). But, I've always thought that you were probably someone I'd really get along with. We'd probably have a lot in common. I regret going all these years in this tiny town not sitting down and talking to you, getting to know your hopes and dreams, getting to know your likes and dislikes. I hope life treats you well. I'm sure you will succeed in whatever you try to do. Even though I don't know you, I just _know _that you're a good person, Isabella. Good luck in college and good luck in life._

_Yours truly,_

_Edward Cullen_

I read over Edward's yearbook message to me for about the millionth time. I felt like I might have a panic attack any minute now. He's _wondered_ about _me_! Suddenly, I shot from my bed and ran to my desk drawer that held all my college acceptance letters. I applied to NYU on a whim. I had great grades and great SAT scores, so I thought I would apply to at least one out-of-state college just for the hell of it.

Ha! My NYU acceptance packet was near the bottom of my drawer. It was a crapshoot, but maybe the registrar's office would give me a little leeway. I was only a week late in sending back my intent to register form. I dialed the number with a shaky hand.

"Hi!" I squeaked out loudly when someone finally answered the phone. "I mean, hi," I said in a normal volume. "I know this is probably impossible because I'm a week late, but I was accepted into the undergraduate program, and I've decided that I'd really like to attend. I mean if that's possible," I rambled.

"Name?" the bored voice on the other end answered back.

"Isabella Swan," I replied.

"So, you'd like to attend in the fall semester?" the voice answered back.

"Yes, please. I know I probably should have sent the form back sooner, but I really wasn't sure where I wanted to go…" I started rambling again.

"Well, you can still attend if you'd like. We haven't sent out acceptance letters to the wait-listed students, yet. You're sure you want to come here in the fall, then?" the voice on the other end questioned doubtfully.

"Yes!" I shouted. "Sorry, I mean _yes_," I said in a softer voice. "The only thing is, would I be able to get financial aid? My dad is a police officer and my mom is an elementary school teacher," I said meekly. I just remembered that even if I went, there was no way I could afford it.

The person on the other end was quiet for a minute and replied in a much gentler voice. "Sure, sweetie. I can send an financial aid packet out to you today." There was a pause. "Is that why you didn't decide sooner?"

I stilled a bit. "Well, I guess. The thing is, I applied just for the heck of it. I didn't think I'd get in, and even if I did get in, I didn't think there was any way for me to go financially. I just decided that NYU is where I _really _want to go. I don't even know. I think I even momentarily forgot that I can't even afford it," I said meekly.

"Well, I'm sure we can work something out. Your grades are excellent. Extra-curricular activities are decent. SAT scores are great. I'll send everything out to you today, so be on the lookout and fill everything out. Okay?"

"That'd be perfect. Thank you so much," I said gratefully.

"I hope we see you in the fall, Ms. Swan."

"Me, too," I said.

_At dinner two weeks later:_

I looked at my parents while picking at whatever new, crazy recipe my mom decided to try out. It was some sort of tofu-eggplant mushy casserole type thing. My dad was gulping down his beer after each bite.

I cleared my throat and my parents looked at me questioningly.

"I've sort of made a change of plans. I know you guys wanted me to go to UW and become a teacher, but…well, I've decided to go to NYU," I said quietly.

My parents stilled. All was silent in our tiny kitchen. I could hear the upstairs bathroom faucet drip. It felt like hours went by before my mom finally said, "What? I don't understand. NYU? I didn't even know you applied. Bella, it's so dangerous there!"

"I applied on a whim back in October just to see if I could get in," I explained.

My dad looked at me and paled. "Bella, we decided on UW. It's close enough that if you need us, we can get to you easily. Plus, you qualify for a full in-state scholarship with your good grades because I'm a police officer and your mom is a teacher. We can't afford NYU. We can help, but there's just no way, Bella."

"I qualify for financial aid. I talked to the registrar's office. They fast-tracked everything for me. The lady I talked to is the daughter of a police officer, and I guess she felt like she understood where I was coming from. Anyway, I can work in the admission's office and maybe get another job off-campus. I don't need for you to pay for anything. I'll work it out. I don't even really know if I want to be a teacher after college. I was thinking maybe medicine," I tried explaining. "Look, college is a time when I'm supposed to find myself. I'll probably come back here after I graduate. I just need this. Isn't this the time I'm supposed to figure myself out?"

"You can't figure yourself out in Seattle?" my dad asked.

"I can, but I've been here my entire life. Haven't you ever just wanted to get out and explore?" I asked.

"Well, if you're sure about this, Bells," my dad said doubtfully.

"I'm sure," I said.

And that's how I ended up going to NYU. I'm following a boy. Not just any boy, though. Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thanks to all who put my story on alerts and favorites. Thanks, honeyisshrunk for the review.

**Chapter 3**

The cab driver pulled in front of my dorm and turned to look at me. "Pretty fancy place, huh?" he asked.

My face must have paled considerably because he said, "Look, you'll be fine here. I have NYU kids in my cabs all the time. They're great kids. You'll make friends, get good grades, graduate, and get a kick-ass job!"

_Great. The cab driver is giving me a pep talk. I'm pathetic in my quest for independence._

I looked at him and said, "Thanks. You're right. It's just different from what I'm used to. I'm from a tiny town in Washington. I'm not used to all of this. Er. How much do I owe you?"

The cab driver smiled and gave me the total and his business card. "You need a ride anywhere, call that number. I'm pretty much always working. I'll come get you. Don't call me if you're trying to hightail it out of here, though. You hear? You give it a couple of months. You'll get used to it."

I gave him a genuine smile and said, "Thanks."

I dragged my suitcases into the dorm and was met by a stoic looking woman.

"Name?" she asked gruffly.

"Bella Swan."

She sifted through a box looking for my keys.

"Isabella Swan?"

I nodded.

"Here," she said thrusting my keys in my face. "Take that elevator to the fifth floor. Move along. There's a line behind you."

"Thanks," I said.

My dorm room was surprisingly huge. I was expecting a closet-sized room, but this room was big enough to split into two huge rooms. There were even two separate doors to enter the room. _Weird. I wish I could build a wall and have a single. _

My roommate hadn't arrived, yet. All I knew was that her name was Alice Brandon. I chose my side of the room and dumped my bags on my bed. I found an information packet for freshman and ran down the list of things I would need to do before classes started. At the top, the list stated: _Get your student ID. You will need it to enter dormitories and to have access to funds for books._

I looked at my watch and saw that I still had time to get my card. I grabbed the campus map and made my way over to the student center.

I was standing in front of the camera when I saw him. I'd know that coppery mess of a head of hair anywhere. We made eye contact, and I could tell he recognized me.

"Hey!" I said excitedly.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"I, um, I go here," I managed to stutter out.

To my horror, Edward turned to a blonde girl standing next to him.

"This is so crazy," he said to her. "We graduated from high school together back in Forks," he said gesturing toward me. "This is…oh, crap. What's your name again?"

"Bella," I said dejectedly.

"Yeah, yeah. Bella. Well, I'll see you around, yeah?" he asked and turned back to the blonde kissing her.

My face fell, and I saw the flash of the camera go off at that moment.

"Next!" the camera guy bellowed.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: **Thanks to everyone reading this story. Thanks to everyone who added my story to your alerts and favorites. Special thanks to ADADancer, melissamar55, honeyisshrunk, pinkyjazz, sweetmomma75, AllyC., and EnidBarb for taking the time to review. Reviews make me happy.

**Chapter 4**

I grabbed my MacBook and opened up the app to "record my letter" to my friend, Leah Clearwater. Leah grew up on the Quileute reservation not far from Forks. Instead of sending emails, we send CDs of our voices to tell each other about what's been going on in our lives. We like to hear each other's voices, but with the time difference and busy schedules, it's difficult to catch each other on Skype.

She was a few years older than me and had tutored me in French when I was in high school. We struck up a really close friendship. She was the closest thing to a sister I had. Recently, she moved to London after breaking off her engagement to her fiancé, Sam. She caught him cheating on her with her cousin, Emily. It was heartbreaking for Leah. She had loved Sam since they were teenagers. Now, she's getting her Masters in English Literature at Oxford. I'm really proud of her. I knew how important it was for her to move on. She's probably the kindest person I know.

I hit record and started talking:

_Hey, Leah._

_So, I'm pretty sure I've made the biggest mistake of my life. I ran into Edward today when I was getting my student ID. He didn't even remember my name. I mean what was I thinking? I followed a boy 3,000 miles for college. ME! Level-headed, reliable Bella Swan! _

_Oh, shoot! Be right back. Someone just walked in._

I was lying on my stomach on my bed when I heard someone come into the room. I looked up and saw a short girl with spiky black hair and colorful clothes.

"BELLA! Oh, my gosh! I'm Alice Brandon! I'm your roommate! We're going to be BFFs. You just wait. I have a good feeling about this." She jumped on my back and hugged me tightly around my neck.

"Um, hi. Do you think you could get off of me? This is kind of awkward. I'm lying on my bed and meeting you for the first time," I said.

Alice rolled off me and apologized. "Sorry. I just get really excited. Isn't this city amazing? I'm from Denver. It's a nice city, but it's not New York. You know? Anyway. I'm a fashion major, so this city is like manna to me. Oh! I can't wait to go shopping. You'll go shopping with me, won't you? Of course, you will. I can already tell that your wardrobe needs major help. I hope you don't mind. I looked through your closet. I didn't realize that someone could possibly own so many sweaters, hoodies, and Chucks," she rambled on without taking a breath.

"I'm not really the shopping type. I like my clothes. They're comfortable," I said.

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Alice said cheerfully.

A tall, blonde guy with kind, brown eyes entered the room. "Hi, I'm your RA, Jasper Whitlock. I just wanted to introduce myself and let you know that if you need anything or have any questions, you can come talk to me."

Alice jumped up and bounced over to Jasper. "Hi! I'm Alice Brandon. It's nice to meet you!"

Jasper walked over to me and extended a hand. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I said taking his hand. He held my hand and smiled at me.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. I'll see you guys around. There's a hall meeting tonight at 8 in the common area down the hall. See you later," he said as he left the room.

"Oh, my gosh! He's so gorgeous! I think he likes you. You should totally hit that," Alice said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "He's just being nice, Alice."

"Whatever. He held your hand way longer than he held mine. He likes you. I can tell. Don't question me. I just have a feeling about these things. Oh, well. I'm going to go shopping. Wanna come with me?"

"No. I have some things to do. I'll see you at the hall meeting, though," I said praying she didn't beg me to go with her.

"Well, ok. If you're sure," Alice said sadly.

"I'm sure," I said mustering a small smile.

"Ok. Bye-eee!" Alice sang dancing out of the room.

I turned back to my laptop and hit record again.

_Ok. I'm back. So where was I? Oh, yeah. _

_So, on top of the fact that the boy I pretty much stalked to New York doesn't remember me, I apparently have a crazy roommate. Like literally crazy. She talks non-stop and has a penchant for shopping. When was the last time I even _went_ shopping? As in voluntarily? _

_I don't know. Maybe I should just cut my losses and go home. _

_What should I do, Leah? I miss you.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"So, I'm a little behind in figuring out my schedule, I guess. I'm thinking about going pre-med, but I have no idea what I want to actually major in," I said nervously.<p>

"Well, your science and math grades are good. You actually have AP credit, so you can skip General Chemistry and the intro-calculus class. You just need to make sure you have the required pre-med classes to fit into your schedule along with your major. You don't even need to decide today what major you want. You still have some general classes you need to take," Eleazar Quinto, my guidance counselor, told me.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Maybe I'll take Organic Chemistry, general psychology, a creative writing class, and pick two other electives. That'll take care of some of the core requirements and knock out of few of the pre-med classes at the same time," I said rambling.

"Sounds like a good idea," Mr. Quinto said. He regarded me closely. "Is everything ok? I know freshman year is a nerve-wracking time for most people. With you being so far away from your parents, it must be even worse for you."

"Uh, yeah. It's just…a lot to get a handle on, I guess. I mean I just decided like two months ago that I'm going to go to school here. And now there's roommates, schedules, majors… Plus, I guess there are things that aren't really panning out the way I thought they would. I'm actually not really sure I want to stay," I said tearing up a little.

"Bella, this happens all the time with freshman. Just loosen up a little. Take a breath and get used to things. Whatever your reasons for coming here, do what makes _you_ happy. Do you have any other interests?" Eleazar asked.

"I like to write, I guess. I have some of my stories with me," I said handing over my binder of stories.

"Well, take that writing class. You actually need it for pre-med anyway. Believe it or not, medical school like for the doctors to be able to write," Eleazar joked. "Who knows? Maybe that's your calling. Take this semester to figure out what it is you want. The classes you've picked out so far are great for that. Your life doesn't need to be figured out _today_. Most students don't choose a major until the end of their sophomore years. Some don't even choose then. And I'm keeping this binder. I want to read your stories. Come see me whenever you want. And relax a little. You look like you're about to explode from all the tension."


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Based on the television show Felicity.

**Chapter 5**

I was sitting in my English Literature class three rows behind Edward just thinking about how I ended up here. I'm staring at the back of the head of that reason. The back of the head of the person that can't even remember my freaking name. I just wanted to scream. Or maybe cry. Probably cry. I must have looked so pathetic that the girl next to me passed me a note that said:

_Are you ok? Check _yes, no, or no, but I will be.

I looked over at the pretty blonde girl sitting next to me, and checked _no, but I will be, _and passed the note back to her. She read my answer and smiled. We looked at each other and started giggling.

When class ended, the blonde girl turned to me and said, "Hey. I'm Rosalie Hale. Want to grab some lunch at the cafeteria?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"The first week of school seriously sucks, right? I mean, I tried to get into like three different classes and all the sections were filled. It's so unfair," Rosalie said angrily biting into her salad.<p>

"Yeah, I tried to get into this creative writing class, but it didn't work out. That's how I ended up in our English Lit class. It counts as a writing class, but I've already read everything on the syllabus. I guess I would've had to take it anyway for the core requirements, but still. It sucks."

"How's your roommate? I swear I'm going to kill mine. She's this really weird goth chick. Her name's Siobhan O'Brien. The only good thing about her is that she's _never_ home. I have no idea where she sleeps every night, but I'm seriously scared of her. She has this weird box in her closet that she keeps warning me to stay away from. I don't care about her freaking box," Rose said disgustedly.

"My roommate's ok, I guess. She's just like _really_happy all the time. She's a fashion major and a shopaholic. I think I caught her trying to throw away one of my favorite hoodies the other day. She thinks I need wardrobe overhaul."

"God. If I caught her doing that to _my_ clothes, I'd throw _her_ out the freaking window!"

I laughed.

"You think I'm joking? People need to learn boundaries. They think that just because we're thrown into a room together because of random selection they don't have to follow the rules of personal space. I mean the rooms in Kelvin Hall are like _huge_!"

"I know, right? My room has _two_ entrances. Why not just throw up a wall in the middle and make it into two singles?"

"That's what _I _said!"

"You know, I'm really glad I met you," I said. "This whole college thing was starting to freak me out. I was starting to think I'd made a mistake by coming all the way to New York for college, but I think I could get used to it."

"Well, good. You're stuck with me for now at least. You're the first normal person I've met here all week. I wish you were my roommate instead. At least I wouldn't have to worry that you were practicing voodoo on me every night."

"And I wouldn't have to worry that all my clothes were donated to Goodwill and find a closet full of 5-inch heels and glittery dresses."

"Hey! What's your major?" I asked.

"I'm thinking mechanical engineering and taking some pre-med classes just in case I decide to go to medical school," Rosalie replied.

"So what's with the mechanical engineering then?"

"I'm really good with cars. Like freaky good. My family is full of mechanics. I might want to design cars. I don't know, yet. You're pre-med, right?"

"So far. I don't know about my major, yet, though. I was thinking maybe writing, but I don't think that's what I actually want to do with my life. I just like writing, but I think I want to be a doctor. I have Organic Chemistry next. What about you?"

"With Professor Hess?"

I nodded.

"Well, let's go. We can be lab partners. I don't want to be stuck with some idiot. You're not an idiot, right? Because I don't want anyone messing with my GPA, friend or not."

"I took AP Chem in high school. There was actually a huge section on Organic Chemistry. I got an 'A'. Don't worry. Geez," I said jokingly.

"You better not be kidding, bitch," Rosalie said with a smile.

* * *

><p>I got back to my room after a long day of classes and opened up a package from Leah. She included pictures of her new home-away-from-home and a CD.<p>

_My dearest Bella,_

_Whatever your reasons for going to NYU, I'm proud of you. I've always worried that you were going to get lost in your parents' dreams and expectations. You _need_ this. Experience something new away from your parents, the boys on the reservation, and most of all Forks._

_Coming to London was probably the scariest thing I've ever done, but I'm _so_ glad I did. Getting away from Sam and Emily allowed me to really breathe for the first time. The air smells different here. Does that make any sense? And the rain is different. Everything is different. It's wonderful._

_New York is a city with many possibilities. Even if things don't work out with Edward, it doesn't mean you made the wrong decision. He was just your catalyst. I don't think that deep down you would have gone if you didn't _really_ want it. Find your bliss, Bella. I have a feeling it's in New York. _

_I miss you._

**AN:** Thanks again to everyone reading this story. Thanks to all those who have put this on their alerts and favorites.

Thanks to the following for your reviews: melissamary55, punz, ADADancer, sweetmomma75, Missbe93, HipHopB2ST6, and faniac


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Dear Leah,_

_The first few weeks are going by pretty quickly. College professors are no joke. They just dive right in and act like there's not enough time in a semester to get through all the material. After three weeks of classes I am already slammed with so much schoolwork, I haven't really had time to think about Edward too much. _

_I mean, of course I've thought about him, but that is really just in our English Lit class when I have to stare at the back of his freaking perfect head. I'm not bitter or anything. He's barely acknowledged my existence. He smiles and says hello if we cross paths, but he hasn't seeked me out or anything like that. It's like everything he said in my yearbook was just some stock message he wrote to everyone. Who does that, right?_

_Anyway. My friend, Rose, is a godsend. She keeps me sane when the work gets to be too much or when Alice, my roommate, is driving me up the wall. _

_I've started working in the Admission's office. I just file stuff. It's easy and part of my work-study program. I'm going to apply for another job off-campus just to have some spending money. Dad slipped me a little spending money when Mom was busy bawling at the airport. Then, of course, Mom slipped some money into my pocket when Dad was telling me that the first thing I needed to do was buy some pepper spray. He even called up the police station near NYU to find out where to buy pepper spray. Now, he's like buddies with one of the officers who has a daughter my age. But all that money is almost gone now. Wish me luck on my job hunt. Miss you and will talk again soon._

"Hey, Bella!"

I turned around and saw Jasper walking my way.

"Hey, Jasper! How's it going?"

"Eh. There's always some new dorm issue. It's usually roommate disputes. That kid Tyler swears his roommate is trying to kill him. And Richard keeps complaining about Tyler's snoring. So, Tyler counters that Richard threatens to kill him in his sleep because of his snoring."

I just stared at Jasper with wide eyes. "Wow. Sounds…crazy."

"How's it going with you? Sorry, I just started rambling about the newest dorm issue."

"That's ok. I'm actually job-hunting," I said.

"Oh! Check out Dean & Deluca. I saw a sign in the window the other day. Can you make coffee? Greet customers with an inviting smile? Stock pastries in the display case?"

"Um, are you the manager or something? I feel like you're interviewing me."

"Sorry. I'm just a little hyper for some reason, which is weird because I'm usually a very calm person. That's why my guidance counselor told me I should apply to be an RA. I get this way when I'm stressed. Whatever. I was actually wondering if you could do the hall calendar this week? No one else will do it which sucks because it's kind of a rule that every one has a week."

"Sure. Just give me the info and I'll make one."

"Here. Everything is in that folder. Thanks. Not just for doing the calendar, but for probably being the sanest person on the hall. I forgot how annoying freshmen can be which is funny because I was just a freshman last year. Am I talking too much? I feel like I'm talking too much."

"Jasper. Chill, dude."

"Did you just call me 'dude'?"

I laughed. "Yeah. I don't know why. I don't think I've ever called anyone that, but I felt like the situation warranted a 'dude'."

"Forget what I said about you being the sanest person on the hall. You might be the craziest."

"For calling you 'dude'?"

"Exactly," Jasper said smiling.

"Well, it doesn't take much for you to label someone 'crazy,' does it?"

"I guess not. I better go. I see Tyler heading this why. See you later, Bella!"

Jasper took off down the hall, and I saw Tyler chasing after him.

* * *

><p>"So, what exactly is Newton's Outfitters?"<p>

"It's an outdoor sporting goods store," I told the manager of Dean & Deluca, James.

James was interesting, I guess. He was French, short, a little pudgy, and balding. He was also flamboyantly gay – not that there is anything wrong with that. There isn't. It's just that the first ten minutes of my interview consisted of him telling me about his night with his boyfriend Laurent. He told me stuff that I really didn't want to hear.

Just then, Edward walked in with another new blonde on his arm. They were placing their orders and basically groping each other the entire time.

James caught me staring and said, "Oh, he's cute! You have good taste."

"Huh?"

"The boy? He's cute. Do you know him?"

"Um, yeah. We graduated from high school together."

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"NO!" I said a little too loudly. People were starting to stare. "He doesn't even really know that I exist," I said a little quieter.

"Oh, but you're so cute! I would totally date you. If I were about ten years younger and a hundred times straighter."

I laughed. "Thanks."

"Bella?"

I looked up and was shocked to see Edward and the blonde standing next to the table that James and I were seated.

"Um. Hey, Edward."

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Interviewing for a job."

"Oh! Sorry," he said turning to James. "You should hire her."

"Done!" James said. "You look so cute with your fluffy hair. I would kill for hair like yours."

Edward actually blushed and giggled a little. "Hey, how'd you do on that English Lit assignment?" he asked me.

"Oh, I did pretty well. I got an A."

"Do you think maybe we could get together and go over some of the reading assignments before the next paper? I didn't do very well. Writing isn't really my thing."

"She'll do it!" James said loudly.

We all looked at him. "I mean…you'll help him. Right, Bella?"

"Sure," I said trying to hold my laughter.

"Great! I'll give you a call. You're in the directory, right?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Just give me a call."

"Ok. Well, bye," Edward said and turned to the blonde leading her away.

James sighed and said, "He has a nice ass, too. Some men have all the luck. So, can you be here tomorrow at three?"

And just like that, I had a job and a study session with Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews: melissamary55, Sunshine72, ADADancer<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

**AN:** A little fluff for you. I figure if you're still reading this, you might be wishing for a little Bella/Edward time.

**Chapter 7**

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm so glad to hear things are finally looking better for you. I was getting worried when you told me you were thinking about going back to Forks. I think that would have been the biggest mistake you could make. _

_You know that corny saying, "there are plenty of fish in the sea?" Well, maybe it's actually right. I met a guy. A really great guy, actually. His name is Benjamin. He's getting his Masters in Art History. I haven't told him much about my past, yet. How do you tell a guy you've just started sort-of-maybe-dating that you were engaged less than six months ago? How do you tell the guy that you're sort-of-maybe-dating that your ex-fiancé cheated on you with your cousin?_

_I don't want to scare the guy off or anything. I just feel like I'm lying to him – lying-by-omission, I guess. He wants me to meet his parents. Can you imagine me, tomboy Leah from the Rez, meeting his well-to-do cardiothoracic surgeon father and architect mother? _

_I guess I should tell him soon. I don't want any surprises when I meet his parents. God, Bella. I'm so nervous. I miss your face._

_Love,_

_Leah_

A knock sounded at my door. I yelled out, "Come in!"

"Hey! I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Oh, no! Hey, Edward! You're not interrupting," I said as I pulled my earbuds out of my ears.

"What are you listening to?"

"Um, nothing really. It's probably kind of weird. I have this friend, Leah. She's living in London right now. Instead of sending emails or letters, we record our letters, so we can hear each other's voices," I said blushing.

"That's actually kind of nice. I never would have thought about keeping in touch with someone like that."

"I guess. I really miss her. She's the only person that I've ever really been able to tell everything I'm thinking to without feeling like I'm being judged. It's stupid."

"No! It's good to have someone in your life like that," Edward said smiling. "Thanks for getting together with me. This professor seriously hates me. I've never seen so many red marks on a paper in my entire life."

"I doubt that he hates _you_, Edward. He just hates your writing!" I joked.

"Oh! That makes me feel so much better."

We started talking about the latest reading assignment when I noticed that Edward was staring at me.

"What? Do I have ink on my face? That happens to me all the time," I said blushing.

"No. It's just…why didn't you ever go to any of the parties in high school or anything? I don't think I ever saw you outside of school. I think I actually saw your dad more than I saw you."

"Oh, I went to a couple of parties, but they weren't really my thing. I wasn't voted 'Most Popular' or anything like that in case you didn't notice."

Edward started blushing.

"Oh, God! You were voted 'Most Popular'! I forgot. Sorry!" I said covering my face.

"It's ok. It's kind of a stupid thing to be remembered by. You were voted 'Most Likely to Succeed,' though. That's like way better to brag about."

I was actually surprised that he knew that. "Not really. It just means 'Nerdiest.'"

"Nah. It's cool! My parents would have been way prouder of me for that. My dad was actually a little embarrassed when I came home bragging about being the 'Most Popular' kid in our graduating class. He said, 'Is that really how you want to be remembered? It's basically saying that you partied the hardest and dated the most girls.'"

"Well, you _did _date a lot."

Edward threw a Twizzler at me.

"So, why did you see my dad so much?" I asked.

"Oh, I got into trouble like all the time. Once, I was drinking with Mike Newton and some of the other guys from the baseball team on the field at night. Your dad got a call and he brought us down to the station. He even handcuffed us and everything. He called my dad but didn't charge us. After that, he kept an eye on us. He said something about how I was lucky that my dad had helped _you_ out so much. What's _that_ about?"

"I'm like seriously accident-prone. I've had a broken arm, a broken leg, way too many sprained ankles to count, three concussions, and a total of thirty-four stitches. Those are just the big ones. I also had some broken toes and fingers here and there. I pretty much lived in the ER."

Edward just looked at me like I'd grown an extra head. "Seriously? How are you still alive?"

"I don't even know. You remember that time Tyler Crowley almost killed someone in the school parking lot?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was snowing that day and he careened into a truck and barely missed hitting some girl. Every one was freaking out that day."

I just looked at him.

"Holy shit! That was you?"

"Yup. That time it was just a sprained wrist, though," I replied taking a bite out of my Twizzler.

Edward backed away from me.

"What? Do I smell or something?" I joked.

"No, I'm just trying to back away from the impending doom that will inevitably strike you."

"Shut up!" I yelled throwing a Twizzler at him.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again to everyone that put this story on their alerts and favorites.<p>

Thanks to the following for their reviews: hooker81, Sara Lautner, sweetmomma75, ADADncer, acw1, faniac, melissamary55, and Melonburst05


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Why are you smiling like you just got some?"

I looked up from where I was wiping down a table and saw James. "Huh?"

"Bella! You have that 'I just got some' look on your face. Was it that cute guy that was in here when I interviewed you?" James said with a distant look in his face.

"I didn't 'get any,' James. I was just daydreaming, I guess."

"Daydreaming about getting some," James said flippantly.

I threw my towel at him. "For you information, things aren't like that with Edward. I just had a really good time studying with him the other day is all."

"You mean studying _him,_ right? Because _studying_ isn't fun."

"Have you ever just _talked_ to someone, and come away from it feeling like you've actually made some sort of _connection_? Like those few precious moments of conversation are so significantly monumental in your relationship?"

"No. I just like the sex part."

"_James!"_

"What? I'm serious, Bella. You should try it."

"Whatever."

"Oh, my gosh! Please don't tell me!"

"Don't tell you what?

"Is my little, precious Bella," James whispered with his hands on his cheeks, "a _virgin_?"

I blushed.

"Oh, honey! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Er. Because I've known you a total of two weeks and you're my boss?" I replied.

"Psshh! This is important information, my Bella. How am I supposed to help you?"

"Help me with what?"

"Oh, Bella. You need some help getting to the S-E-X part."

"I'm not talking about this with you anymore."

"Oh, I fully expect you to change your mind and come crying to me for advice one day."

"You know you're crazy, right?"

"_I'm_ not crazy! _You're_ crazy!" James cried.

A voice interrupted us. "I tried to tell her she was crazy. She didn't believe me."

James and I both looked up.

"Jasper? Hey! What are you doing here? You didn't hear that entire conversation, right? Because whatever you heard, he's _crazy_! You can't believe a word he says. I don't even know how he got to be manager!" I said hoping he didn't hear all the stuff about my being a virgin and all the S-E-X talk.

"Oh, I just got here. I only heard him declaring you 'crazy' which if I remember correctly, I've already told you that you are."

"Do you want a coffee or something? A piece of pie to the face, perhaps? Stop calling me crazy, dude!"

"See! There you go again, calling me 'dude'. And I'll take a coffee."

I moved behind the counter to pour Jasper's cup of coffee. James came up next to me and whispered, "Ok. Now, _he's_ super-_cute._ All these cute guys are wasted on you, Vir-Bella."

"Vir-Bella?"

"Yeah. It's my new nickname for you. You know. Virgin Bella. Get it?"

I shoved James aside and brought Jasper his cup of coffee. "So, how's it going with Tyler and Richard?"

"Oh, I confiscated a set of Ginsu knives from Richard the other day."

My eyes widened. "You what?"

"Yeah. Tyler came running into my room the other night with Richard about two steps behind him wielding a knife. I don't think Richard was seriously trying to kill him or anything, but I confiscated all the knives in their room. This is really good coffee."

"Shouldn't you report this or something? What if Richard really _is _trying to kill Tyler?"

"I reported it. They're trying to find Richard a single. I think one is coming up on our floor. You know that weird guy? The one that's always re-arranging the furniture in the common area to make it more Feng Shui? He wears those headbands and knee-high athletic socks. I think he's dropping out."

"Wow."

"Yup. Never be an RA. It'll ruin your life. The only good thing about it is the free housing. I gotta go. I have an RA meeting in half an hour. See you later, crazy."

"I'm not crazy, dude."

"Keep telling yourself that! Even your boss agrees with me."

"Hmmm. I think he's even cuter than fluffy-haired guy," James commented next to me.

"Edward."

"Edward. Fluffy-haired guy. Same difference."

"Not really."

"He likes you, by the way," James said.

"Who? Fluffy-haired guy? I mean, Edward?"

"No! The super-cute guy that just left."

"That's Jasper."

"Jasss-puuuurr! He even has a cute name. He has those warm, chocolatey brown eyes. They're kind of like your eyes. Your kids would have great eyes," James sighed.

"We're not going to have kids together. You shouldn't be checking out all these guys. Aren't you dating Laurent?"

"I can still look. Besides, Jasss-puuuurrr likes you. He went all crazy, googly-eyed when you were talking. The same way you went all googly-eyed at Fluffy-haired guy."

"Edward!" I corrected.

"Yes?"

I looked up and Edward was standing in front of me. James snickered.

"Oh, nothing. It's nothing." I stammered. "What's up? Want some coffee or something?"

"Can I get a hot chocolate?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. With marshmallows? Do you have the tiny ones?"

"Seriously?

"Yeah. I don't actually _like_ coffee, but I really love hot chocolate."

"With marshmallows."

"Yeah. With marshmallows."

I just looked at him.

"What?" Edward said.

"Nothing. It's just kind of funny, I guess. Didn't you get a coffee that day you were here with that girl? The blonde?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. It's just kind of embarrassing ordering a hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows when you're with someone else – especially, if you're trying to be all manly or whatever. I'm honestly kind of embarrassed right now ordering it from you, but I really want hot chocolate."

"Oh, sorry! I mean you shouldn't be embarrassed or anything. It's not like it's something a five-year-old would order. You know hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows," I teased.

James popped up beside me with Edward's order. "Hot chocolate with eight, tiny marshmallows," James said. "Normally, we only put six, but I gave you a couple extra because I like your fluffy hair."

I face-palmed. Literally.

Edward blushed and said, "Thanks." He looked at me and said, "Do you think we could get together again tomorrow night? Go over the new reading assignments? I really need to get a good grade on this paper. My dad's going to kill me if I get a 'C' in this class. He already thinks I'm wasting my college education or whatever. According to him, I should have already picked out my major and decided what I'm going to do with the rest of my life."

"Oh! Well, I was supposed to get together with Rosalie tomorrow night to work on it. I guess you could join us if you want. Rose won't care."

"Are you sure? It would save my life."

"Well, I don't want you to die or anything, so yeah. I'm sure."

"I'll give you a call tomorrow to set up a time and a place, then?"

"Sure. Talk to you tomorrow," I said as Edward turned to leave.

"Bye, Ed-waaaaard!" James said.

"Er. Bye, dude whose name I don't know," Edward said.

I smiled because Edward called James 'dude'. Yeah, I'm stupid like that. Don't judge.

"It's James, honey."

"Bye, James."

"I still think you should go for Jasss-puuurrr," James sang in my ear after Edward left.

"Shut up, James."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to the following for your reviews: gabby871, Melonburst05, ADADancer, twilightgal19, Vivi H88, sweetmomma75, acw1<p>

Thanks to everyone that put this on your alerts and favorites.


	10. Chapter 9

The characters belong to Stephenie Meyers. Story is based on the television show Felicity.

**Chapter 9**

"Rose!" I called out.

"Hey, bitch. What's up?"

"So, you don't mind if Edward Cullen joins us tonight, right? I told him he could review the English Lit readings with us before he writes his paper."

"Edward? Who's he again?"

"He sits a few rows in front of us. Coppery hair, green eyes, about six-foot-two?"

"Oh, yeah. I guess I don't mind. If you want, I can just bail. Give you and Edward space."

"What? No! It's not like that. He really just wants to study. That's all. I promise."

"So, nothing's going on between the two of you. It's _just_ a study session," Rose confirmed.

"_Yes_. I promise."

"Ok. So where and what time?"

"We were thinking that little diner down the street. I'll meet you here at six and we can walk over together?"

"Ok," Rose said. Then she paused. "You promise nothing is going on between you?"

"For the last time, _yes._"

* * *

><p>I was sitting with Edward and Rose sharing my latest James story, and the three of us were laughing.<p>

"I need to go to the bathroom. Be right back," Rose said rushing off.

Edward and I were smiling at one another when Edward said, "I hope you don't think this is awkward or anything, but I was wondering something."

"Uh, what is it?" I said nervously.

"Well, would it be okay with you if I asked Rosalie out? I just wanted to make sure because you guys are friends."

I got really quiet. I could feel the heat rising to my face and my heart pounded so violently against my ribcage that I could hear it in my ears. I must have been quiet for too long because Edward said, "Forget it. Don't worry about it. I just thought she's really cool."

I finally caught my breath. "No! I mean, you should ask her out. It'd be great. Rose is great. You guys would be great." _Why am I saying 'great' so much?_

"Yeah? Do you think she likes me?"

"Why wouldn't she?" I said half-heartedly.

Rose came back to the table and asked, "What's up?"

"Nothing. Um, I just forgot. I need to run over to Dean & Deluca. I left my psychology book there," I said.

"I can go with you," Rose said.

"No, no. Stay. I'll be fine. I'll see you guys in class tomorrow, yeah?"

I didn't even give them a chance to reply. I was already halfway out the door at this point.

I ran the entire way back to the dorm. I'm sure people thought I was being chased by an ax-murderer or something because I had tears streaming down my face which of course meant that my face was bright red and I probably had snot running out of nose. Pretty, right?

I was getting out of the elevator on my floor when I bumped into Jasper.

"Bella? Are you okay? Oh, crap. Come on. Let's go talk," he said pulling me into his room.

"Okay. What happened? Lay it on me. I won't even call you crazy," he said sitting next to me on his floor.

"No, I'm pretty sure you really _will _think I'm actually crazy," I blubbered out.

"Just tell me. Once you actually start talking things out, the problem never really seems that bad."

"This _is _bad," I said taking a breath. I looked at Jasper debating whether I could tell him or not. "Just promise me you won't think I'm crazy or a stalker or anything."

"I promise," Jasper said looking concerned.

I looked at the floor. "I came to NYU for a _boy_."

"What? I don't understand," Jasper said.

"There's this guy from back home in Forks. I've liked him _forever_. At graduation, I finally got the guts to talk to him. I asked him to sign my yearbook, and he wrote this really sweet message about how he wished he'd gotten to know me and all this other _really_ nice stuff. I asked him where he was going to college and he said NYU. So, I changed _my entire life plan_ and came here instead of UW. Only, I get here and he couldn't even remember my name. But, we've been getting to know each other a bit. We have a class together and I've been helping him with it. Tonight, my friend Rosalie joined us. When Rose went to the bathroom, Edward asked me if it would be okay if he asked her out," I choked out those last words.

I looked up at Jasper who'd been quiet throughout my explanation. "You must think I'm really pathetic, huh? Or maybe you think I'm a crazy-stalker. You're probably right on all accounts."

"No, I don't think any of that. I actually think it's kind of sweet that you went 3,000 miles away from home to follow a guy. Not a lot of guys can say that, right? He doesn't know that you came here for him?"

"No. Why? Do you think I should tell him?"

"No! I don't think you should tell him. Just keep being friends with him. Let him see what he's missing out on."

"But what if he thinks I just want to be friends. I'm not like the girls he normally goes out with. They usually throw themselves at him. He usually knows within the first few minutes if a girl likes him because they're so blatant about it. I've been acting cool about it. I'm not big on the whole flirting thing. I actually kind of suck at it."

"It's good to act cool about it, Bella," Jasper said surveying me. "You're going to tell him, aren't you?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"Okay. Well, just know that I think it's a bad idea."

"Okay."

"Okay," Jasper said with finality.

I looked up dazedly. "Thanks for listening, Jasper. You've been really great."

"Well. That's what I'm here for. I'm the RA and all."

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the building that housed the loft Edward shared with his roommate. The longer I stood there, the angrier I got.<p>

I mean, _how_ could he _not_ know how his words would affect me? Right? And did he _really_ think it was a _coincidence_ that he and I would end up at the same school after he told me where _he_ was going and I told him _I_ didn't know where I was going?

I made up my mind and jabbed the button to call up to his loft.

A few seconds later, Edward's scratchy voice answered, "Hello?"

"Edward, it's Bella. I need to talk to you."

"Bella? It's like 2 in the morning."

"I know that!"

"Okay! Come up!"

I went up to Edward's loft door just as he was opening it.

"What's up?" Edward said tiredly.

"'_What's up'_? That's all you can say? Edward, why did you write all that stuff in my yearbook?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You told me that you'd been watching me for four years. You told me that you wish you'd gotten to know me. You told me you thought we'd probably really get along. Do you _not_ know how that affected me? I came _here_ to NYU because of _you. _I came here because I _liked_ you!" I managed to eek out.

Edward just stood there staring at me.

"And then you ask me if it's okay if you ask out _my_ friend. Who _does_ that? You don't ask the girl that you've been hanging out with if you can ask out her friend!"

Again Edward just stood there.

"Well?" I asked in frustration.

"Well, what do you want me to say? I don't even remember what I wrote in your yearbook, Bella! I pretty much wrote the same thing to every one I didn't know. I couldn't possibly know that you'd follow me here!"

At that moment, I saw a blonde head pop up behind Edward. Rosalie maneuvered her way around Edward out the door. Her hair was messed up and her clothes were rumpled. She just looked at me and left.

* * *

><p>AN: I've had a request for other characters' POVs. There will be some in later chapters. I kind of want to just focus on Bella for right now because it makes it easier for me to set up the story and Bella's relationships with everyone. I'll do other POVs when I think it's needed in the story.<p>

Thanks for the reviews: ADADancer, sweetmomma75, gabby871, AlwaysAngel, acw1, Vivi H88, melissamary55.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Dear Leah,_

_I'm _such_ an idiot. Seriously, I think I might have lost all of my sanity coming here. Just as things finally seemed right, it all blows up in my face! I told Edward why I came here. Want to know why I told him? Because he wanted to ask my friend Rosalie out. And why wouldn't he? I mean she's exactly his type. Tall, blonde, blue-eyed, supermodel body. And then, there's me. Average height, brown hair, boring poop-colored eyes, and the body of a twelve-year-old boy._

_I think this is it. I can't stay here. I can't face him, or Rosalie, after this. Oh, yeah. Rosalie overheard my confession. She probably thinks I'm insane. She was my only real friend here. Why is this happening to me, Leah? I used to be so _normal._ I just kept my head down and didn't really say anything. People ignored me, and I was fine with it. I just blended in. It kept people from looking at me the way Edward looked at me last night. Like I was a stalker. _

_I _am_ a stalker – a crazy, overly-emotional stalker. And now every one I care about here knows it. Why did it take me so long to figure it out? I miss you. I wish you were here, so I could cry into your shoulder. I need your hugs._

_Love,_

_Bella_

* * *

><p>I was packing up my suitcases when Jasper knocked on the door.<p>

"Hey," he said with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey."

"I'm guessing you told him."

"Yup."

"I'm guessing it didn't go well."

"Nope."

"Well, you can't just leave! I mean the guy is an idiot. If you told _me_ you followed _me_ 3,000 miles, I'd be freaking flattered. I certainly wouldn't drive you to the brink of leaving school."

"I'm not on the _brink_ of leaving school, Jasper. I _am_ leaving school. I can't do this anymore. You know, I've always been a planner. I plan everything out. I make one impulsive decision, and look how it turns out! I lost my fucking mind! That's how it fucking turns out!"

"You just said 'fucking' twice. I've never heard you swear before."

"Yeah. That's how badly things went last night. And you know what? I've probably also lost Rosalie as a friend. She was in his loft while I was confessing my undying love to Edward!"

"You confessed your undying love?"

"No, but I might as well have."

"You can't leave! You would lose an entire semester of school!"

"I'll make it up in summer school at UW. I'm ahead anyway with AP credits."

"Okay. Good point. But you came all this way. You applied to this school _before_ you knew about Edward coming here, so some small part of you must have wanted to come here anyway. Look. I'm really bad at this. Could you just go talk to your counselor? See what he has to tell you."

"Fine."

"Okay. Great. I'll come by later. You better still be here. And you better be unpacking your suitcases."

* * *

><p>"So, I know I told you I would give it this semester. Try things out. Figure out what I was interested in and go for it, but I think that it might be better for me to just take the semester off . Go back to Forks, think about what I want with my life, and enroll at UW next semester," I said sitting in front of my guidance counselor.<p>

"I checked with your professors. You're doing great in all your classes. I know you haven't taken midterms, yet, but so far you've gotten really good grades on your assignments and tests. Usually, freshman don't have breakdowns until mid-terms at least."

"No, it's not schoolwork or anything. I'm good with schoolwork. It's like the only thing I _am_ good at, apparently."

"I read your stories. I think you could become a really fantastic writer."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You have so much potential, and you don't even see it. You could do anything. Be a doctor or a writer or whatever you want. I don't know why you came here, but from what I can tell, being here is making your grow as a person. This is our third meeting since you first showed up. The last time you were here, you were beaming. It was a complete turnaround from our first meeting where you were so timid. You looked like you'd finally gotten your footing. Regroup here at NYU if you need to. If you _really_ hate it, you can still transfer in the spring. At least you won't be behind when you get to UW if you transfer."

"I don't know," I said hesitantly.

"At least give it until next Monday, okay? I don't want you to make any rash decisions. Go to the rest of your classes this week. If you withdraw right this minute, you can't change your mind. You'd have to wait until next semester to apply to come back. If you decide you really can't handle it, come back and talk to me about applying for a leave of absence. You could do that, too. Just please take some more time to think about it. I don't want you to make a mistake."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>I arrived at my Organic Chemistry class thinking about how it might be my last one. I sat a few rows behind where Rosalie and I usually sat. I hid my face behind my curtain of hair and started doodling in my notebook when I felt someone sit beside me. I didn't even have to look up to know who was there. I recognized the perfume. It was Rose.<p>

"I know you know it's me," Rose said.

I looked up, but didn't look at her.

"I wish you'd told me. You have to know I wouldn't have gone home with him had I known."

"I know. It's not your fault. The whole thing is just stupid anyway. I should have never come here in the first place."

"What? You take that back. You're the only friend I have in this place. If you weren't here, I'd probably have gone through Siobhan's weird-ass secret box just so she would kill me."

I looked over at her. "No, you wouldn't. I'm probably the reason you don't have any other friends. You're the girl that every guy wants to date and every girl wants to be."

"Would you shut up? I'm trying to have a heartfelt moment here, and you're fucking it up. Look. No guy is worth getting all upset about. Not even Edward. He's a nice guy, but he's really not all that great. He's honestly kind of an idiot."

"Rose! No, he's not. He's just like oblivious or something. And he doesn't really try very hard. I don't think he's ever really had to."

"My point is you're my bitch. I've got your back. If you leave, I'll have to track you all the way to Spoons or whatever. Please, don't make me go to a place called Spoons."

"It's Forks."

"Whatever. Are we good, now?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Don't 'guess'. Just say, 'Yes, Rose. We're good. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Edward.'"

"Yes, Rose. We're good. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Edward."

"Apology accepted."

* * *

><p>I opened the door to my dorm room and was immediately attacked by a blur of black, spiky hair donning a white tank top, a skirt made of pink tulle, gray leggings, and 4-inch black heels – in other words, a mess.<p>

"BELLA! Why is all your stuff packed up? You're not leaving me, are you? You _can't_ leave. We're supposed to be BFFs!"

Rose was standing behind me bracing me from a fall and said, "Oh, for fuck's sake! Can you get the hell off of her?"

"Who the hell are you?" Alice said in her tinkly voice standing with her hands on her hips.

"I'm Rosalie. And you're fucking annoying."

"I don't think I like you," Alice said furrowing her brow.

"And I give a shit because…?"

"Bella?" a male voice sounded behind me.

I turned around and saw Edward looking confused.

"Are those _your_ bags?" he asked pointing to the suitcases on my bed.

_God_. Welcome to my nightmare.

"Umm…" I said.

"Come on, tiny, annoying person. Let's give them some privacy," Rose said.

"No! Don't go," I said.

"Bella, can we take a walk or something, so we can talk?" Edward asked.

"Bella! Please, tell me you're not leaving me!" Alice cried.

"Seriously, if you don't stop whining, I'm going to throw you out the fucking window, Shorty!" Rose threatened.

Alice responded by sticking her tongue out at Rose.

At this point, I figured I'd rather talk to Edward than deal with my roommate and Rose staring daggers at each other.

"Let me grab a sweater," I told Edward.

"Oh! Wear the pink one, Bella! You have such pretty coloring," Alice said.

"I don't have a pink sweater, Alice," I said.

"Um. You do now," Alice said pointing to the sweater next to my suitcase.

I grabbed my blue sweater that was on top of my suitcase instead, and Alice's face fell. I honestly didn't care about hurting her feelings at this point. I was about two seconds behind Rose in chucking Alice out the window.

Alice looked at Edward and asked, "Who are you?"

"Edward."

"You better not hurt Bella or I'll kick your fucking ass, you piece of shit!" Alice said.

Edward, Rose, and I stood still staring at Alice after her outburst.

"Alice, you don't even know what's going on," I said.

"Oh, I know more than you think I know," Alice said.

"Yeah? What do you know?"

"I know that you like him, but he likes the blonde bitch over there, and now you're leaving school because of him. Am I right?"

We all just stood there again.

"I'm right. I know I am. And you," Alice said pointing to Edward, "can't get anyone better than Bella."

It was oddly the sweetest thing I've ever heard anyone say about me. And I don't even like Alice. Fuck. Now, I have to be nice to her.

"Um. Thanks, Alice," I said. I turned toward Edward and ushered him out the door. "I'll be back soon," I told Rosalie.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the reviews: Melonburst05, Readerforlife, Aha Shake Heartbreak, EEvamp, sweetmomma75, queen Cullen0527, gabby871, hayleyxx01, acw1, faniac, melissamary55, Stefani Vivi H88, twilighter2967, blue eyes lover, , honeyishrunk GloomDusk, ADADancer, t3r35a22<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Edward and I were sitting on a park bench not far from campus. Neither of us said anything for a long time.

Finally, Edward spoke up. "I really hope you stay. Obviously, you've made some really good friends here. Things don't have to be awkward between us. We can just start over. Be friends. I won't ask any more of your friends out - especially, not that short, scary girl in your room. I'm sorry for everything. I didn't know."

I was trying to figure out what to say and the words just weren't coming to me quickly enough for once. I didn't want him to apologize. It made me feel worse. None of this was really his fault.

"Edward, you don't have to apologize. I don't even know what happened to me last night. I was just sitting there having such a fun time, and then you asked me about Rose, and I guess I freaked out. It's not like I've never seen you with a girl before. It's just different because now I know you. I came to New York for you as embarrassing as it is to admit. I mean we weren't even friends or anything before, so it's not like I've actually had to deal with the girls you've dated. It was just weird, I guess. Hearing you ask about Rose. But, whatever. You _should_ ask about Rose. She's great. You'd have to be an idiot not to fall for her."

Edward just sat there listening to me while I rambled on and on. I don't even know what I was saying.

"Bella, we are friends now. At least, I hope we are. I'm flattered that you came here because of me, but honestly, I'm not sure we're in the same place right now. I'm not really the type who does long-term relationships in case you haven't noticed."

He paused and looked around him.

"You don't really want to leave, do you? Don't you want to experience living in a busy city like this? It's not like Forks where you know every one and every one knows you. Even in Seattle, you'd still run the risk of seeing someone you know from home. Here, you can just start over. Stay. Not for me and not for Rose and definitely not for that short, scary chick in your room. Stay for you. And if you _do_ stay, we should maybe find you a new roommate because seriously? She's scary."

I kind of chuckled. "Yeah. She _is_ kind of scary, but she's also sort of sweet, I guess."

Edward looked at me and said, "So, you'll stay?"

"I don't know," I said hesitantly.

"Well, who else would make me my hot chocolate with the tiny marshmallows?"

"James would. He likes your fluffy hair. Plus, I thought you told me not to stay for you."

"I lied. I'm selfish. I need my hot chocolate."

"Edward!"

"What? I'm serious here."

"James gives you extra marshmallows. I'd probably just give you two and be done with it."

"What? Two marshmallows? You're supposed to give at least six! You're kind of mean, Bella."

We were quiet for a moment when Edward nudged me with his shoulder. "I seriously think you should stay."

* * *

><p>Edward and I made our way back to my floor where we ran into Jasper.<p>

"Hey! I was just in your room. Why didn't you ever tell me your roommate is so scary? And why are your bags still packed? I thought you talked to your guidance counselor. He was supposed to talk you into staying. I need you to stay. You're like the only resident on this freaking hall that I actually like," Jasper said in one breath.

"I heard that!" Richard yelled as he walked by.

"Whatever," Jasper said rolling his eyes. He finally noticed Edward standing next to me. "Who are you?"

"Jasper," I said warningly.

Edward stuck out his hand and said, "Edward."

Jasper looked at me and then looked at Edward and frowned before shaking Edward's hand. "Jasper."

The two of them just stood there gripping each other's hands and staring each other down.

"Well, bye, Edward. See you later, Jasper," I said walking toward my room.

"Wait!" Edward called out and ran toward me. "So, you're staying, right?"

"I already told you. I'm going to take this week to think about it. I don't want to make any more rash decisions. I don't want to decide right after you've given me this heartfelt speech about why I should stay. It'd be just like deciding to move here right after reading your message in my yearbook. I'll let you know when I decide."

"Okay. It's just it sounded like you were telling me bye for the last time. You said 'see you later' to Jasper, but you just said 'bye' to me."

I just stood there staring at Edward.

"Well, I said 'see you later' to Jasper because I'm assuming that he'll probably be in my room as soon as you leave and Rose and Alice clear out. I said 'bye' to you because I don't know when I'll see you. So, if it makes you feel better - see you later, Edward."

Edward kind of blushed. "Oh, okay. So you'll let me know."

"I already told you that."

"Okay. So, bye."

"See you later."

Edward smiled and turned towards the elevator where Jasper was giving Edward the evil eye.

_Oh, boy._

* * *

><p>I entered my room and saw Rose sitting on my bed and Alice putting my clothes away in my closet.<p>

"I'm making sure she doesn't throw any of your stuff away," Rose said.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice sang out.

"Alice, I'm still not sure if I'm staying, yet. I might have to pack all my stuff again."

"Oh, you're staying. I just have a feeling."

Rose rolled her eyes. "How'd the talk go? Do I need to kick his ass? He didn't hurt your feelings or anything, did he?"

"No, you don't have to kick his ass. He was really nice. He told me he wanted to start over and be friends. He also said that Alice scares him."

"Ha!" Alice cried out. "He should be scared." She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the tag on my gray hoodie. "Bella, is this GAP? Oh, my God! I feel faint."

"Alice, I can't afford designer clothes. I wear stuff from regular stores in the mall. There's nothing wrong with the GAP."

"Oh, Bella," Alice said shaking her head. "You're so lucky I'm your roommate."

"I'm going to head out. Come by when you're ready for dinner. We'll eat together. We can order in or something. My treat," Rose said as she approached the door.

"You don't have to buy me dinner, Rose."

"Whatever. You can give me free coffee or something. Just come over."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Well, I'm done here," Alice announced. "I'm going to meet up with some friends to do some shopping and then get some dinner."

"Hey, Alice?"

"Yes?" Alice said turning to me.

"Thanks for what you said to Edward. It was a little over the top, but it was really sweet."

Alice skipped over to me and gave me a big hug. "Oh, Bella. I just knew we were going to be friends. Of course, I stuck up for you. No one messes with my roommate. Want to go shopping?" Alice asked cocking her head to the side.

"The answer to that question is always going to be 'no'."

Alice shrugged. "Just thought I'd give it a shot. Really, Bella. Would it kill you to put a little color into your wardrobe? I'll see you later. If you need me, I already programmed my cell phone number into your phone. Bye!"

I threw myself onto my bed and put my arm over my eyes. A few minutes later, a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in, Jasper."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I'm psychic."

"Really?"

"No! Not really, dude! I don't really know many people here. I've already talked to Edward, and Rose and Alice just left. You're the only other person that would want to talk to me."

"Well, I feel special. You've talked to everyone else, and _I_ have no idea what is going on.

"I took your advice and talked to my guidance counselor. I'm going to take the week to think things over. That's all that's going on. You're caught up now."

"That's it? I was expecting you to tell me that everything is great now. I was expecting you to tell me that you were going to stay because you've decided that I'm the best RA in the world and give the best advice. I was expecting you to tell me that you'd made a definitive choice. I wasn't expecting you to tell me that you're going to think about it."

"Well, you have a lot of expectations, dude. I don't know what to tell you."

"Again with the 'dude'."

"Well, isn't 'I'm going to think about it' better than 'Can you call me a cab to take me to the airport?'"

"I guess. Hey! You unpacked! You're staying!"

"Wrong. _Alice_ unpacked. I might have to _re_-pack depending on my decision."

"I feel like you're messing with me, Bella. I feel like you've already made a decision."

"Well, your feelings suck."

"Okay. Now, you've _hurt_ my feelings. You're staying. I just know it."

"And now you sound like Alice. How does it _feel_ to sound like a hyper-active, short, scary girl, Jasper?"

Jasper narrowed his eyes at me. "You're _mean_, Bella."

"That's the second time today someone has told me that. By the way, when you narrow your eyes like that, it's totally something Alice would do."

Jasper threw a pillow at me.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for putting this on alerts and favorites.<p>

Thanks for the reviews: ADADancer, sweetygurl, Aha Shake Heartbreak, Readerforlife, GloomDusk, sweetmomma75, NikkiD185, 00chely00, Bellawitch33, gabby871, Fakin'it, acw1, EnidBarb, teambellaedward, dexronon13, misty01, , twilighter2967, ViviH88, melissamary55

Special thanks and hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows to faniac for being so nice.

AN2: This story will not be just Edward and Bella. Both will have other relationships. Bella basically followed a stranger to college, so I think it'd be weird to just throw the two together. If you don't like that, which it seems some don't, then this might not be the story for you. I will tell you that this is ultimately a Bella/Edward story. If you like it, then thanks for reading and I hope you continue.


	13. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry, there was a bit of a wait with this one. Being sick + holidays = no time to edit. This chapter's kind of short. Next one will be up in a couple of days and should be a little longer.

**Chapter 12**

_Dear Leah,_

_After my talk with Edward, my friends Rose, Jasper, and Alice were pestering me for a decision. I finally blew up at Jasper and threatened to go back to Forks. You know how I am. I don't deal with pressure well. Edward didn't pester me when he saw me, but he would always look at me expectantly like a dog waiting for his owner to take him for a walk. I decided that I needed to tell Edward to give me some breathing room in general._

_I know it probably sounds weird since he asked me to start over and be friends, but I needed to know that I could survive without him. Does that make sense? He agreed which was nice._ _The rest of the week was akin to my first month at NYU. _

_Nothing had changed too much. I still sat with Rose three rows behind Edward in English Lit. I still worked at Dean & Deluca. I still had my crazy roommate who seriously thought we were BFFs. However, things felt different. _I_ felt different. I thought about how crazy it was that I'd let this boy that I barely knew affect me the way he did. After all, he was just a guy. I've gone eighteen years without a boyfriend. Why should I let this one boy get to me the way he did?_

_For the first time since I arrived on campus, I honestly didn't really care about how many times Edward glanced vaguely in my direction. I didn't care if Edward said 'hey' to me when we passed each other randomly on campus. It was nice. I know that's probably the most innocuous word but there's not other way to describe it. Anyway. I miss you._

_Love, Bella_

* * *

><p>I looked up from the plate of brownies I was putting in the display case at Dean &amp; Deluca and saw Jasper walk in.<p>

"Hey, dude," I said.

"Hey. So, the deadline's coming up."

"What deadline?"

"Bella. Seriously? Are you leaving or staying? It's driving me crazy."

"Why would my decision impact your sanity?"

"I think you should just stay. The world didn't end this week just because you're still here, did it? Things haven't been weird or anything, right?"

"Things have been fine, I guess."

"And that's what you were worried about, right? That things would change. Rose and Edward would think you were crazy and never want to talk to you again, blah, blah, blah."

I smiled at him and nodded.

"So, you'll stay? Please don't make me beg. I don't like begging."

"I guess you're right."

"You've already decided to stay, haven't you?"

I nodded.

"Well, then why did you make me go through all of that?"

"It was kind of fun. I should've made you beg, but you've been so nice to me I thought I'd spare you the humiliation."

"Thank God! Can I have some coffee, now? You really kind of suck at this job."

"_Don't_make me spit in your coffee."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would. Dude."

"Hi, Jasss-puuurrr!" James cooed.

I turned around to the coffee maker and let James flirt with Jasper a little. It would make up for him telling me I suck at my job.

"Here's your coffee."

Jasper looked thoroughly harassed when I handed him his coffee. It was amazing.

"Uh, I'll see you back at the dorm, Bella. Thanks for the coffee."

"See ya."

"Yes, see you, Jasss-puuurrr!" James said as Jasper practically sprinted for the door.

"You're awful, you know that?" I said to James.

"What? He's seriously cute. He's my favorite out of your cute boys. If he were gay, Laurent would need to worry. You should forget Fluffy!"

"You've shortened his nickname?"

"Yes, Vir-Bella."

"Hey! I thought we were done with that nickname."

"Well, you're still a virgin, so I guess not. You know I love you, Bella. I wouldn't tease you the way I do if I didn't. Now get back to work. The other employees think I show you too much attention because you're my favorite. Oh, look! Fluffy! With a new blonde. Look at that! They're coming in here!"

I looked out the window and saw some blonde girl dragging Edward toward the shop.

"James, can you take care of him? I'm going to get some more cupcakes for the display case."

"Yeah. Sure, sure. Whatever."

I stayed in the back room and waited until Edward left. It wasn't that I didn't want to see him or even that I was jealous. Okay. Maybe I was a tiny bit jealous. A girl doesn't get over a crush that easily, right? I just didn't want to see him right this second. I can't really fault him. He only said that he wouldn't date my friends – not that he wouldn't date anymore.

I peeked out the window in the door to see if they were still here. _Good Lord, how long does it take James to make a freaking hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows?_

I saw James making his way back to me.

"Are you going to come back out here? I don't think Fluffy is going to leave."

"Just tell him I'm not working."

"I can't. He saw you when you were peeking out the window. You should be stealthier. And quite honestly, as cute as I find Fluffy, I find his new plaything vapid. So, could you come out here, so he'll leave?"

"Fine."

I grabbed some cupcakes as an excuse for my being in the backroom and made my way to the display case with James.

"Oh! Hey, Edward!" I said nonchalantly. I heard James snicker behind me.

"Hey! You're still here."

"Yup."

"I guess you still have a couple of days to decide, though, but at least you're still here right now."

Vapid Girl as I decided to call her said in a nasally tone, "Edward, this coffee is disgusting. Let's go to Starbucks instead."

Edward blushed when he saw James' face grow red with anger. "Um. I guess we're going to go. You'll let me know, though – whatever you decide?"

I just nodded and watched as the girl dragged Edward out.

"No more extra tiny marshmallows for you, Fluffy," James said when Edward and the blonde reached the door.

"Who's Fluffy and why would he put marshmallows in your coffee?" Vapid Girl asked confused.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews: ADADancer, sweetygurl, JessieFace, queen cullen0527, sweety gurl, Elizabeth142, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxxx, sweetmomma75, acw1, Sara Lautner, faniac, twilighter2967, Vivi H88, melissamary55<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry about all the heartache you've experienced recently, but it sounds like you're on the mend. I'm glad you have Rose, Jasper, and even Alice to help you out. I can't even imagine what you're going through. But Jasper _is_ right. I don't think you went to New York _just _for Edward. You did apply there before you knew he was going. I think this might be a blessing in disguise. I've learned something through my relationship with Sam. You eventually get over it. You just have to keep living. _

_I finally told Benjamin about my engagement. He was actually really sweet about it. He said that Sam must have been an idiot to do something so stupid that would cause me to leave. He promised that if either of us left our relationship with a broken heart, it would probably be him because he could never fathom doing anything to cause me pain. I hope you find your Benjamin, Bella. Even if this relationship with him doesn't work, I'll have learned that I'm not the problem. I've learned that there are good guys out there just waiting for great girls like us. I miss you._

_Love,_

_Leah_

* * *

><p>It was raining as I approached the building that housed my English Lit class the next week. I got to the top step before entering the building when I felt my foot slip. I braced myself for a tumble down the stairs and the trip to the ER for x-rays when I felt someone catch me.<p>

I opened up my eyes and saw Edward's smiling face.

"Impending doom, Bella," Edward joked. Then he suddenly got serious. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's nothing new. Accident prone, remember?"

"So, you're still here!"

"Oh, yeah. Still here. I decided I could at least finish out the semester. Things have kind of calmed down – emotionally."

"Good. I'm glad. You have work today?"

"Yeah. After this class actually."

"I'll walk you over. We can talk."

"Uh, sure."

"See you after class, then?"

"Ok."

I sat down next to Rosalie who eyed me.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought you were trying to get over that fucker?"

"Geez, Rose. Such a lady," I joked and Rosalie just glared at me. "I almost fell outside. He caught me. It's not a big deal."

"Well, whatever. If he hurts you, I'll kill him."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're really violent?"

"Yeah. All the time. I take it as a compliment."

"Well, then you're welcome."

"Oh. Thanks," Rose said beaming.

* * *

><p>After class, Edward waited for me by the door.<p>

"Hey," he said looking at me. "Hey, Rose."

Rose just glared at him and left.

"Sorry about that. I'm not really sure why she's being like that. I told her it wasn't your fault. This is all on me," I said embarrassed.

"No, no. It's fine. She and I actually talked the day after…well, you know. She seemed fine with me until the other day."

"Oh! Well, then I have no idea what's going on with her."

"So, I was expecting at least a phone call or something informing me of your decision," Edward said looking at me.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I figured I'd just see you in class and you'd figure it out. We haven't really talked since that day in the park if you don't count our encounter at Dean & Deluca," I said jokingly.

Edward laughed. "Yeah, I'm glad you're staying. James isn't going to give me extra marshmallows anymore."

"Yeah, but he'll still give you six. Remember, I'll only give you two, so you're still better off with James."

"Nah. I think James is pissed at me, now. Or, at least the girl I was with. I honestly didn't really want to go in with her, but she kind of dragged me."

"Her dissing James' coffee was a big no-no."

"I actually wanted to apologize. It was probably awkward seeing me with her. I was going to get her out of there quickly, but I saw you peeking out the window, and I honestly wanted to know if you'd made a decision, yet," Edward said looking at me.

"I actually had, but it felt weird telling you in front of someone else. The whole thing is already embarrassing. I didn't really want her to ask what we were talking about," I said blushing.

"No, I get it. I didn't even think about that," Edward said. "Well, I'm glad you're staying. You're staying for you, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I pretty much decided you suck and I don't need you," I half-joked.

"Wow. My self-esteem just plummeted," Edward said nudging me with his elbow.

We walked in comfortable silence before Edward said, "So, listen. I know you probably won't want to do this, but I have a favor to ask."

"You need help with your paper again?"

"No. Well, yeah. That'd be great, but that's not the favor. My parents are coming into town. My dad is guest lecturing at the medical school."

"That's cool. What does that have to do with me?"

"You have to come to dinner with us," he said quickly.

"Excuse me?" I said stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I know. It sounds crazy, but I need you there to get the pressure off me."

"How is my being there going to get the pressure off of you?"

"My parents like you. My mom ran into your mom at the food drive last month and your mom mentioned that you were going to school here, too. She always asks about you. Look. My dad is constantly on my back about like everything. I haven't picked out a major, and I know he's going to get on my case. I just need like a buffer or something," Edward said desperately.

"Don't you have any other friends that you can bring? What about that girl you were with at D&D?"

Edward blushed. "She's not exactly the type of friend I'd bring to meet my parents. Besides, things between the two of us aren't serious right now. If I brought her to meet my parents, she'd start planning our wedding or something."

"What about your roommate?"

"I can't bring Emmett!" Edward said laughing. "You haven't met Emmett. He'd embarrass the hell out of me."

"You have no other friends?"

Edward was quiet. "Honestly? No."

"Oh," I said watching Edward rub the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah. So, will you go? They're only going to be here for three days. I'm just asking for one dinner."

"You know you'll have to talk to your dad eventually, right? I'm not going to be around as a buffer all three days."

"Yeah. I know, but the less I'm alone with my parents, the better."

"Fine," I said reluctantly as we walked into Dean & Deluca.

"Oh, it's you," James said sneering at Edward.

"Hey, James," Edward said.

"Starbucks is one block that way, Fluffy," James said pointing to the right.

"But I like _your_ hot chocolate the best, James. Also, the brownies. The brownies here are the best, too. I'll take one of those and a hot chocolate if you don't mind," Edward said groveling.

James eyed Edward. "Fine. You still won't get extra marshmallows."

"Great! Six marshmallows is more than enough," Edward said smiling.

I eyed the two and laughed at the ridiculousness of the conversation.

"Don't come in here with Vapid Girl again. She can go to _Starbucks._ Apparently, _their_ coffee is better," James said shoving a brownie in Edward's hands.

"You got it."

* * *

><p>I arrived back at my dorm room that night and saw Rose sitting on my bed, Jasper lying on the floor, and Alice looking through my closet.<p>

"What's going on in here?" I asked confused.

"We're celebrating!" Alice said excitedly fluttering over to her side of the room where she picked up a gift-wrapped box. She thrust it in my direction and said, "This is for you, Bella!"

"Uh, what are we celebrating?" I asked confused. I eyed the box curiously and looked at Rose.

"You're staying, so we're celebrating," Rose said with a disgusted look in Alice's direction.

"I'm going to order the pizza, now," Jasper said. "Is pepperoni okay?"

"With mushrooms?" I asked.

"You want fungus on your pizza?" Jasper asked wrinkling his nose.

I nodded. "I love fungus."

"Me, too," Rose chimed in.

"You're both crazy," Jasper said shaking his head.

"Whatever, dude," I replied with a smile.

"Open your present, Bella!" Alice said bouncing up and down.

"Alice, I don't like presents," I said gingerly handling the box in my hands.

"I told you not to get her anything," Rose said pointedly.

"Please, Bella. It'll be so pretty on you. It's blue! You like blue!" Alice said with her hands clasped under her chin.

I rolled my eyes and unwrapped the gift. Inside was a pretty, dark blue blouse. It was actually something I would probably wear.

"Thanks, Alice," I said giving her a small hug.

"Oh! I knew you would like it!" Alice said happily.

"Yeah, yeah. Aren't you supposed to be leaving now?" Rose asked looking at Alice.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I can't stay for the pizza, Bella. I'm going out of town for the weekend with some friends. There's this boy that's going with us. His name is Seth. He is _so_ cute. I'm so excited!" Alice said skipping over to her bed and grabbing her bag.

She came over to me and gave me a bone-crushing hug. "I'm glad you're staying. Have fun! Ciao!"

"Thank God!" Rose exclaimed when Alice left the room.

"She's not that bad, Rose," I said.

"Well, she still scares me," Jasper said.

"You scare easily," Rose said.

"What? No, I don't!" Jasper retorted looking insulted.

"Really?" Rose said putting on her best bitchface and crossing her arms.

"Really," Jasper managed to squeak out. Rose actually did look pretty scary with her bitchface.

"Oh, look at that! The pizza guy should be here soon. I'm going to wait for him down in the lobby," Jasper said dashing for the door.

"Well, that was easy," Rose said looking at her magazine.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?" Rose said looking up from her magazine.

"You and I never really talked about the whole Edward situation."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"But you and Edward…that night…something happened."

"We just made out. It's not a big deal."

"Did you have feelings for him?

"I thought he was cute, I guess. And we were all having so much fun talking that night, so I guess I _did_ like him a little."

"Would you still like him if it weren't for me? Because if you do, you should go for it. It's pretty freaking obvious he doesn't like me. He just sees me as a friend. I don't want to keep you from him."

"Shut up, Bella. I'm not going after the guy you traveled 3,000 miles to be near."

"But it's pretty hopeless. He doesn't like me, Rose! There's no point in keeping the two of you apart if you like each other. I could put the feelers out and see if still likes you. Edward said that the two of you talked the day after, and he thought things were okay between the two of you. But you were so mean to him today. It's not because of me, is it?"

"No, it's not because of you. Honestly, I would have been fine just being friends with him. I found out about Vapid Girl."

"What? How?"

"James."

"James? I didn't even know you knew James."

"I went by Dean & Deluca over the weekend. I told him you were my friend and he gave me free coffee. Anyway. James mentioned Fluffy and Vapid Girl. It's just weird. You know? Less than a week after hooking up with me, and then he already has a new girl. I guess I just expected him to wait a couple of weeks at least. It makes me feel like another one of his hoes."

"But maybe he wouldn't have gone for Vapid Girl if he hadn't promised me he wouldn't try to date my friends anymore. Maybe it's my fault he's with Vapid Girl. If Edward came to you tomorrow and asked for a relationship with you, you would say?"

"I would say 'fuck off'. Bella, I liked him for about two hours. You've liked him for over four years. Trust me. I got over it."

"What if I never showed up at the loft to tell Edward that I liked him, he told you the day after you two made out that he wanted to be with you, and he never got the chance to date Vapid Girl?" I asked in one breath.

Rose was quiet for a while.

"This is all my fault. I should have never gone to his loft and told him," I said.

"Bella, I don't think he and I would have worked out. I fit his type. I mean physically. I think _maybe_ we would have dated for like a week before I realized what an idiot he is, and then I would have broken things off. Seriously, I think it would have been short-lived no matter what. He's obviously not the long-term relationship type. And believe it or not, I am."

"But maybe you could have been his first long-term relationship. Maybe I fucked things up for you two. What if Vapid Girl ends up being his first real relationship?"

"You just said 'fucked'."

"Get over it."

"None of that matters. What happened, happened. I'm honestly glad. Now, I know what he's really like."

"But you kind of hate him for making out with other girls?"

"I hate his type. He might be nice and all that, and he might even make a good friend. But, he's a player, Bella. My hatred of him has nothing to do with you. It purely has to do with him."

"If you're sure…" I said hesitantly.

"I'm sure!"

"Okay!"

"Thanks for asking me about the Edward stuff," Rose said.

"I just realized that I never asked you how you were feeling. I was feeling kind of bad that you were ignoring Edward after class. I thought maybe you liked him but were putting up a front for me."

"Bella, I'm not that nice."

"Good to know."

"I'm glad you're staying. I didn't want to do the next lab by myself, and I need your help with all these poems we're reading."

"So, basically selfish reasons, then?" I asked teasingly.

"Yup!" Rose said smiling.

"Got the pizza!" Jasper said happily as he walked into the room. "What'd I miss?"

"Oh, just Bella making fun of you for being scared of a girl," Rose said nonchalantly.

"What?" Jasper asked indignantly.

I gave him a small smile and shrugged.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the reviews!<p>

DarkAngelRakell, Teesha-maree Cullen, GloomDusk, sweetmomma75, EnidBarb, Xxxx Parvati_Patilxxxx, acw1, faniac, 23, JustJJ, hot4edward, twilighter2967, Esme Nicole Cullen, sandra1992, ViviH88, melissamary55, 1991, ADADancer, blue eyes lover

Thanks to all who put this on alerts and favorites!


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"So, we're still on for dinner with my parents tonight, right?" Edward asked as we were leaving our English Lit class.

"Uh, yeah," I said clasping my messenger bag shut.

"I really appreciate this, Bella. You have no idea. My parents were so excited when I told them you were coming to dinner with us. My dad wants to talk to you about med school."

"You know it's just tonight, right? I won't be there tomorrow or the next day," I said looking at Edward.

"Oh, I know. I only have to hang out with my mom tomorrow during the day because my dad was invited to some cocktail thing tomorrow night. He'll be busy during the day lecturing, so I probably won't see him. Then, the next day I'm just going to meet up with them for a couple of hours to go shopping, so it's not like my dad can corner me too much. I've got it all worked out."

"You know your dad is probably just worried about you. You're all the way across the country and they have no idea what's going on with you and school," I said.

"I know that, but you don't understand my dad. He knew what he wanted to be when he was five. There's like a recording of my dad saying he wanted to be a doctor when he was _five_. He thinks that everyone should have their lives planned out when they pop out of the womb. It's just too much pressure, you know?"

"I guess," I said hesitantly.

"I'll come by and get you when I'm leaving campus. I have to drop by the loft to shower and change before we meet up with my parents. You can meet Emmett. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Sure."

* * *

><p>"Bella, what are you doing?" Alice asked. She was sitting on her bed typing on her laptop.<p>

"I'm trying to figure out what to wear," I said reluctantly as I stood in front of the full-length mirror in our room.

Alice threw her laptop to the side and bounced onto her knees. "Oh, my gosh! What's the occasion? You never spend more than a couple of minutes getting dressed. It's just jeans, t-shirt, sweater/hoodie, Chucks. Every day – the same thing. It drives me crazy!"

I grimaced. "I'm going to dinner with Edward and his parents."

"What! Bella, I thought you were over that shithead."

"I am. I'm just going as a friend. He needs someone there as a buffer between him and his dad. They apparently don't have the greatest relationship, and Edward doesn't really have any other friends that he can ask. I feel kind of bad for him," I said taking my gray sweater out of my closet and holding it up in front of me.

"Not that sweater," Alice said yanking it out of my hands and throwing it back in the closet. "Here. Wear the blouse I gave you," Alice said handing it to me.

"You're too nice, Bella. What has he ever done for you?" Alice asked while I changed into the blue blouse.

"Well, he's nice to me. He could have gone running for the hills after my freak-out, but he didn't. He just treats me like he normally would. I mean…yeah, the stuff with Rose sucked, but he didn't know. Besides, he doesn't have to do anything for me. I don't ask you guys to do anything for me. That's not what friendship is about and it sounds like he needs a friend. I just feel bad for him. He's really freaking out about seeing his dad," I said.

"Wear this skirt." Alice shoved a long dark gray skirt into my face. "Still. Going out with the parents? Don't you think it's going to be weird?"

"Probably, but I know his parents. Not well, but at least I've met them. We grew up in Forks, remember?" I said after removing the skirt from my face. "Alice, you and I aren't the same size. I can't wear this," I said protesting.

"Um. That's not my skirt," Alice said sheepishly.

"Well, whose is it? It's not mine," I said looking at it.

"It is now?" Alice said shrugging.

"Alice!"

"It's so pretty," Alice argued.

"Don't buy me any more stuff," I said putting it on.

"Uh, sure!" Alice said in an unconvincing tone.

I threw some boots on as a knock sounded at the door.

Alice opened the door and Edward walked in. "You better not be a shithead tonight. She's doing this to be nice to you," Alice said haughtily.

"Alice!" I cried in dismay.

"Um, I'll be nice," Edward said holding up his hands in surrender. "And I really appreciate Bella doing this for me."

"Well, okay. If she comes home crying, though, I'll find out where you live and come after you. Just be warned," Alice said squinting her eyes menacingly.

"Trust me. No tears for Bella tonight."

"Come on. Let's go," I said grabbing Edward's arm and dragging him out the door.

* * *

><p>"So, Alice really hates me, huh?" Edward asked as we walked to his loft.<p>

"Well, you bring out the worst in people," I joked.

"I don't bring out the worst in _you_," Edward retorted.

"I went crazy because of you, so I don't know if I'm the best example."

"You didn't go crazy."

"Edward, I followed you to New York! I was a crazy stalker chick. Hell, _I_ scared me. I don't even know how you can still want to hang out with me let alone bring me to dinner with your parents."

"You're not a stalker. It's not like you've been following me everywhere I go since you moved here, right? You're not sending me cryptic notes professing your undying love for me or threatening to boil cute little bunnies. Yeah, you say you came here because of me, but if you think you're a stalker, you make a pretty tame, non-scary stalker. Alice is scarier."

"I guess. It's still embarrassing, though." I said, blushing.

"Quit worrying about it."

"You didn't tell Emmett about me, did you?" I asked suddenly.

"Didn't tell him what about you?" Edward asked confused.

"You know. About me coming here for you?"

"No! I don't really talk to Emmett much about anything."

"Well, why not?"

"I don't know. Emmett is just kind of like a big kid. He doesn't really take much seriously. He's always joking around, so I don't really tell him much. He knows the basics about me. We talk, but we don't _talk_ like you and your friends. You'll see when you meet him."

"Is he a freshman, too?" I asked.

"No. He's a grad student. He wants to be a physical therapist. He played college football. He probably could've gone pro if he wanted, but he decided that it wasn't for him. I guess he's actually a pretty smart guy, but you'd never really know it just from talking to him. His parents own the loft that we live in."

We reached the door to the building Edward lived in.

Edward looked at me and said, "By the way, don't eat or drink anything Emmett gives you."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Emmett! This is Bella. Bella, that's Emmett," Edward said when we walked into the loft.<p>

"Bella-rina! What's up?" Emmett said loudly. He was, in a word, huge. He was a couple of inches taller than Edward, but way more muscular. He had curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. He looked like a giant toddler with his wide smile and giant dimples.

"Not much. It's nice to meet you, Emmett," I said softly.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower and then we can go. You'll be okay?" Edward said.

"I'll be fine. Go shower. Just hurry," I said a little uncomfortable about hanging out with a stranger.

"Ok. Be nice, Emmett," Edward said.

Emmett waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. We'll be fine. I'm just going to get to know Bella-rina, that's all. She's not like the other girls you bring home. This one can actually string a full sentence together," he said teasingly.

"Emmett," Edward said warningly.

"Would you just go, dude! We'll be fine. You act like I've had no home-training," Emmett said exasperatedly.

"Fine," Edward said before he took off for the stairs.

"Take a seat, Bells," Emmett said waving to the barstool at the counter. "You can keep me company while I make my new concoction."

I sat down and asked, "What are you making?"

"Oh, it's just this new protein shake I'm trying out. I'll let you sample it when it's done," he said while carefully measuring something green out.

"Great," I said hesitantly.

"Oh, it'll taste way better than it looks. I'm going to try to sell it at the gym I go to. It's going to be awwwe-soooome! So, tell me about yourself. You look way too smart to be hanging out with Edwina. You know him from school?"

"Uh, yeah. We actually graduated from high school together, too."

"No shit? So, you're from Knives or whatever?"

"Forks. We're from Forks."

"Same difference. So, you two were friends in high school?"

"No. We didn't really know each other until we got here," I said feeling the heat rise to my face.

"Isn't Knives like tiny? How could you two not know each other?"

"_Forks_ is tiny, but we hung out in different circles, I guess."

"So, Edwina was a dork in high school? Because you seem cool."

"Actually, it's the other way around. I was the dork. He was cool."

"That tool? Your high school must have sucked if you were considered the dork and he was cool."

I smiled. I kind of liked Emmett. He was easy to get along with.

"In a few minutes, your taste buds are going to thank me, Bella. This is going to be one kick-ass shake. Hey, you got any hot friends? You can invite them to my Halloween party. I haven't even invited Ed-weirdo, yet, but I'm inviting you. So, that basically means I think you're a shit-ton cooler than that tool."

"Well, thanks for the invite."

"You're welcome. We'll see if I invite the tool to the party. I haven't decided, yet."

"You ready?" Edward said coming down the stairs pulling on a sweater.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Sorry about Emmett," Edward said sitting next to me.

"I like Emmett," I said.

"Yeah, fucker. She likes me." Emmett started pouring his shake into a glass. "You ready to have your taste buds explode with happiness, Jingle Bells?" He placed a clear glass with some green concoction in front of me.

I examined it and said, "Is it supposed to bubble like that on the top?"

"Oh, that's just a reaction from all the goodness the ingredients create when mixed together."

I had no idea what that meant.

"Bella, I told you not to eat or drink anything Emmett gives you. I strongly advise you to not try it," Edward said cautiously.

I looked up at Emmett's expectant face and knew there was no way I could hurt his feelings. I took a small whiff and felt my nose hairs prickle a bit. I braced myself and took a sip.

Edward must have seen the look on my face because he grabbed an empty bowl that was sitting next to him and put it in from of me. I spit and coughed while Edward patted my back.

Emmett's face fell. "No good?"

"Nooooo. She loved it," Edward said sarcastically.

AN: Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p>xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, acw1, Sarah Miller, 23, DravenDarkwyr, Melonburst05, hot4edward, GloomDusk, t3r35a22, teambellaedward, sweetmomma75, Vivi H88, ADADancer, melissamary55, Corr5092, DarkAngelRakell<p> 


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"You alright?" Edward asked as I gulped my second glass of water.

We were at the restaurant waiting for his parents to show up. Dr. Cullen was running a little late because he decided to sit in on a surgery that had some complications.

I narrowed my eyes at Edward when I noticed that he was trying to hide a smile behind his menu.

"I'm fine," I said setting my glass down.

"I told you not to drink it."

"Well, excuse me for being nice. I couldn't say 'no' to Emmett after he gave me the puppy dog eyes."

"For future reference, remember this moment whenever Emmett asks you to try something he made."

"Duly noted," I replied glumly. I looked at my menu. "Why aren't there any prices on this thing?"

"Because this place is my dad's idea of a nice dinner out. Just get whatever you want. My dad's paying anyway," Edward said.

"But what if I pick out something expensive accidentally?"

"It doesn't matter, Bella. Just get what you want. You're doing me a favor."

"Whatever," I muttered.

"Edward!" came a female voice from behind me.

Edward stood up and embraced an older woman with caramel colored hair. "Hey, Mom."

"How are you, Son? Sorry, we're late," said Dr. Cullen.

"Oh, Bella! Look at you!" Mrs. Cullen wrapped me up into a hug.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen. It's good to see you again," I said returning the hug.

"Call us Esme and Carlisle, sweetie. I haven't seen you since the school's fish fry last year," she said looking me over. "College seems to agree with you."

"Thanks," I said with an awkward smile.

"Hello, Bella," Carlisle said giving me a small hug. "Any trips to the ER lately?"

"Nope. I would've had to go last week, but Edward saved me," I said.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, I fell on the steps outside the English building. Edward caught me."

"Well, good job, Edward," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" asked our server.

"A bottle of your best pinot noir, please," Carlisle said opening his menu.

"Of course. I'll get that to you quickly," replied the server.

"So," Esme said looking at Edward and me. "I was so surprised when Renee told me you were going to school here, too, Bella."

I shifted a little uncomfortably. "Oh, yeah. Well, it was a last minute decision."

"Your dad said you're thinking about going to medical school. What's your major?" Carlisle asked.

"I was thinking about writing."

"Writing? Most people pick out a science. The classes overlap with the pre-med track. Is writing a back-up plan?" Carlisle asked.

"I guess. I just like to write for fun."

"Well, do you have any plans for the summer? Esme knows some editors in Seattle. Maybe she can get you an internship. Or you could work in the hospital. It'd just be filing, but you can get a feel for the medical profession while you're there. Although, you spent so much time in the hospital, you probably don't really need that. You could also do some research. What science classes are you taking? I have some connections over in Port Angeles and Seattle."

"Dad, it isn't even Halloween, yet. You expect her to have a summer job lined up?" Edward said annoyed.

"Well, at least I know Bella's interests. Your mom and I can help her. You, on the other hand," Carlisle started before Esme interrupted him.

"Let's not talk about this right now," Esme said tightly.

"Are you ready to order?" the server said coming back with the wine.

"I'll have the salmon with asparagus," Esme said.

"Filet mignon – medium with the mashed potatoes," Carlisle replied.

"Lobster," Edward said.

"Uh. Mushroom ravioli," I said blushing.

"Very well. I'll put your orders in," the server said giving me a small wink when he took my menu.

"I told you to get what you want," Edward whispered to me.

"I want ravioli," I whispered back. Honestly, I only chose it because it seemed like the cheapest thing on the menu besides the salads.

"Bella, I love your blouse. Where did you get it? I'm dragging the boys out shopping with me in a couple of days. Maybe you can go with us?" Esme said happily.

"Oh. My roommate got this for me. I don't really shop," I said looking down at my blouse. "I can ask Alice for you, though. She knows all the great places to shop. She's a fashion major."

"Well, that'd be great. Thanks," Esme said beaming.

"No problem."

"Are you taking chemistry this semester, Bella? The chem classes almost did me in during undergrad," Carlisle asked me.

"I'm taking Organic Chemistry this semester," I said sipping my water.

"Oh! How are you taking O-Chem already? Edward's only in General Chemistry," Carlisle said gesturing at Edward.

"I had AP credit." I took another drink of water.

"Oh, that's right. Edward skipped the AP exam to go to Port Angeles with friends," Carlisle said in a gruff tone.

I looked over at Edward who was clenching his hands. His jaw tightened and I knew he was about to say something but his mom interrupted.

"Well, _I_ was never very good at any science. That's why I went to school for interior design," Esme said reaching over to grab Carlisle's hand.

We sat in awkward silence until the server came over with our orders.

I picked at my mushroom ravioli while every one else dug into their – most likely – overpriced food. Edward looked ridiculous wearing his plastic bib while wielding a claw cracker. I giggled silently until a small piece of shell hit me on the nose.

"Oops. Sorry," Edward said reaching over to flick the piece of shell off.

I rubbed my nose and shot Edward a mean look. He just shrugged and went back to his fucking lobster.

"How's your ravioli, Bella?" Esme asked me.

"Oh! It's really good," I said while taking a big bite as if to prove my point.

"So," Carlisle started saying. "Are you two?" He pointed between Edward and me as if to imply we were a couple.

"No!" I said loudly. "Er. We're just friends." I added.

"Oh, that's too bad," Esme said sadly.

"Excuse me for a minute," I said getting up. "I drank too much water earlier. Sorry."

I heard Edward chuckle softly. _Jackass_.

"Of course, dear," Esme said.

I got to the restroom and checked to see if any one else was in there. I pulled out my phone and called Rose.

"Aren't you supposed to be having dinner with the asshole and his parents?" Rose asked in greeting.

"I am. It's awful."

"Well, I told you not to go."

"I've always liked Dr. Cullen, but he's so mean to Edward. I feel so bad for him. I want to come home, Rose. There's too much tension at the table, and I'm pretty sure I just ate the most expensive mushroom ravioli known to man. It wasn't even that good."

"So, tell them you have a headache, get a cab, come home, and we'll watch that movie with the sparkly vampires while gorging on cheap Chinese food."

"I can't just leave!" I cried.

"Look. You're doing a favor for Edward. Favor done. You had dinner with the parents. You've buffered enough."

"I didn't think it'd be this bad, Rose. His dad was asking me about my classes and my plans for the summer like he's proving some sort of point with Edward. We're _eighteen_! Most freshmen have no idea what they're going to do when they grow up."

"Don't feel sorry for the jackass, Bella."

"God. I better get back out there. They're going to think I slipped in water, bashed my head into the floor, and was knocked unconscious or something. Actually, do you think that'll work? It could get me out of the rest of this night," I whined.

"Do you want me to call you in five minutes? You can say there's an emergency or something and leave," Rose said.

"No. I'll just finish this thing. Never ask me to run interference for your parents. I'm like really bad at it."

"My parents like me. No buffer needed."

"Thank God."

"Come by later, bitch," Rose said.

"Okay. Thanks."

I headed back to the table and heard raised voices.

"I've only been in school for barely two months! Could you quit hounding me about this? I don't _want_ to be a doctor," I heard Edward say as I approached the table.

"I just don't understand. You _had _to come all the way to New York to have no direction in your life at all. I'm not asking you to be a doctor. I'm just asking you to find something that interests you. You can't just be the party boy forever, Edward," Carlisle shot back.

"OH!" Esme said loudly as I reached the table.

"Uh. Maybe I should go," I said uncertainly.

"Nonsense, Bella. We'll order dessert!" Esme gestured to my chair with wild eyes practically begging me to sit back down.

I sat down and could feel the seething radiating off of Edward and his dad.

"Bella, the chocolate soufflé here is wonderful. Do you like chocolate soufflé? Maybe you and Edward could share one. They're pretty big," Esme said a little too enthusiastically.

"Uh," I said. _Yeah, that's how articulate I am right now. _

"Yeah, whatever. We'll share," Edward said petulantly.

Esme beckoned the server over and ordered two chocolate soufflés.

"Do you two have any classes together?" Esme asked when the server left.

Edward was still seething, so I answered, "English Lit."

"Hmm. English Lit. Isn't that the class that you're barely getting a C+ in, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"How the _fuck_ do you know what grade I have?" Edward asked angrily.

"Edward, language!" Esme scolded.

"I called your guidance counselor. I have every right to know how you're doing if I'm going to pay for you to go out-of-state, Edward. If you'd gone to UW like I asked, I wouldn't be paying nearly as much money as I am for you to figure yourself out," Carlisle said calmly.

I started looking around to distract myself. I saw a little girl twirling around in circles in a fancy pink poufy dress as her mother tried to get her to sit back down. An old man was sitting in the corner reading a book and sipping some coffee. A couple sat three tables to our left. It looked like a first date as both seemed extremely nervous.

"We've only had one paper in that class. I can bring my grade up on the next paper," Edward said through gritted teeth. "God, can you just give me some breathing room, so I can get used to college?"

"We gave you 3,000 miles of breathing room! How much more breathing room do you need?" Carlisle said loudly.

"Your soufflés," our server said setting the soufflé in front of Edward and me.

Edward angrily jabbed his spoon into it practically traumatizing our server.

"Bella, you should try it," Esme said taking a bite of the soufflé in front of her and Carlisle. "It's really good."

I picked up my spoon and took a small bite even though I had no appetite at all.

"It's great," I said half-heartedly.

Edward was shoveling the soufflé into his mouth quickly as if he thought we could leave as soon as _he_ was finished. However, his parents were taking their time with their soufflé, so there was no way in hell we were getting out of here any time soon.

"Edward, dear, maybe you should let Bella have some of the soufflé," Esme said.

"Oh, actually, I'm okay. I'm not really that hungry," I said with a small smile.

I looked over and caught eye contact with our server. I pleaded with my eyes for him to bring the check. He caught on and walked over to print it out. He walked back over to our table and asked if we needed anything else. Edward, the server, and I held our breaths as we anxiously waited for the elder Cullens' answer.

"No, that will be all," said Carlisle.

I slowly let out the breath I was holding.

Carlisle took out a credit card and handed it to the server.

"Thank you, sir," our server said and walked away to run the card through.

"Well, wasn't this a nice meal?" Esme asked us.

Edward and I both gave her the "are you fucking crazy?" look.

I cleared my throat and answered as politely as I could muster, "Dinner was great. Thank you for inviting me."

"Oh, you're always welcome, Bella. Now. Do you think you'd like to go shopping with us on Friday?" Esme asked.

"Uh. I have to work, but thank you," I said lying as best I could.

"Where do you work?" Carlisle asked.

"Dean & Deluca."

"Well, maybe we'll drop by," Esme said smiling.

_Shit. I'm going to have to tell James to give me an extra shift. Fuck!_

"Oh, sure! That'd be great. I'd love to see you before you leave." _Another lie._

"That will be perfect. A day of shopping with some coffee and a light snack," Esme said.

"Perfect!" _Lie number three._

We made our way outside and stood on the sidewalk awkwardly.

"Well, it was good seeing you both again," I said. _Lies! Lies!_

Esme pulled me into a hug. "It was good seeing you, too, Bella. I'm so glad you're here. I was so worried about Edward. It's good to see he has a friend like you."

Carlisle came over and gave me a small hug. "If you decide you want a summer job, let us know what you'd like to do. We have enough connections that we'll be able to find you something."

"Thanks," I said.

Edward hugged his mom, looked at his dad, and said, "Well, bye. Thanks for dinner."

He pulled on my elbow and led me in the opposite direction.

Edward was fuming as we walked quickly away. I could practically see steam coming out of his ears.

"So, I guess I'm not a very good buffer, huh?" I said breaking the silence.

"God! He just doesn't fucking get it! He thinks that if he nags me enough, I'll magically have a plan. I came to New York to get away from him and he's fucking calling my counselor to check up on me. Who the fuck does that?"

We walked in silence for another block when I heard my name.

"Bella!" Two voices, male and female, were yelling my name. I looked across the street and saw Jasper and Rose!

They hurriedly crossed the street and reached Edward and me.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

Jasper looked between Edward and me. "We were going to pick up our food over there." He pointed to a Chinese restaurant across the street.

"They don't deliver?" I asked confused.

"It was going to take too long to deliver, so we thought we'd pick it up," Rose said hurriedly.

"Oh." I said.

"You want to go with us and we can walk back to the dorm together? That way Edward doesn't have to make the trip all the way to the dorm and then back to his place," Jasper said.

"Uh," I started hesitantly and looked at Edward. "Actually, that probably makes sense. Will you be okay getting home?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah, sure," he said. "Thanks for going with me tonight. Sorry the night sucked."

"No problem."

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you Friday at Dean & Deluca," he said.

"Oh, yeah! See you then!" I said.

"Bye, Edward," Rose and Jasper said together.

"Bye," Edward said walking away.

"You're picking up food?" I asked. "Why didn't you go to our regular place that's like two blocks away from the dorm?"

"We thought maybe we could break you out of there," Rose said sheepishly.

"You guys are really good friends," I said linking arms with them. "Did you really order food? I'm fucking starving."

"You just said 'fuck'," Rose and Jasper said together.

"I'm allowed. This night fucking sucked."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the reviews!<p>

Queen Cullen0527, hot4edward, GloomDusk, sweetmomma75, acw1, Esme Nicole Cullen, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, Vivi H88, sweetygurl, 23, ADADancer, melissamary55


End file.
